Perfect World
by gyucchi
Summary: Dunia sempurna milik Byakuran. — byakuran/shouichi. canon universe. dedication gift: Han Mond Jae.


_**Byakuran Gesso**__'s frightening power to look for another Parallel Universes was activated by __**Irie Shouichi**__―_

•••

* * *

―sebuah fanfiksi dedikasi _untuk_ **Han Mond Jae**.

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **karya _Amano Akira_. **Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini**, juga tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:** sebuah _head-canon_ yang dihasilkan dari pertanyaan "Apakah alasan sebenarnya di balik keinginan seorang Byakuran Gesso untuk membuat dunia sempurnanya?"; _setting _canon. kemungkinan **ooc**. Byakuran**X**Shouichi **/ **10051.

**Perfect World: 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

"Shou-_chan_~"

Nada merajuk terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut salju. Pipi pemuda itu menggembung ketika hanya ditanggapi dengan putaran bola mata dari yang ia panggil "Shou-chan". Melihat pipi yang menggembung itu, pemuda beriris hijau bernama lengkap Irie Shouichi tersebut menghela napas.

"Ya, Byakuran-_san_?"

Gemericik air dari _shower_ menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara kedua pemuda tersebut, sebelum akhirnya yang beriris ungu memecah keheningan.

"Aku lapar. Shou-_chan_ lapar tidak?" Byakuran memegang pinggir _bathtub_ sambil menatap lurus pada Shouichi. Yang ditatap sendiri sedang mengembalikan sabun di sudut kamar mandi dan tidak menatap balik.

Begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya, Shouichi kembali. Sambil membasahi tubuh Byakuran dengan _shower_, ia menjawab, "Lumayan lapar. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajak Shou-_chan_ ke suatu tempat. Pasti Shou-_chan_ suka~" ujar Byakuran dengan senyum khasnya. Shouichi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Ia melanjutkan membasahi tubuh Byakuran sampai tidak ada lagi sabun yang tersisa.

Dari sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Shouichi memang sedang memandikan Byakuran―atas permintaan Byakuran, tentunya. Menyebalkannya, ada saja ulah pemuda beriris ungu itu yang membuat kegiatan mandi ini menjadi semakin lama.

Keisengan Byakuran mulai dari memainkan busa samponya sampai habis sebelum Shouichi selesai menyampoinya―membuat pemuda berkacamata itu harus mengulang lagi menyampoi rambut salju Byakuran, iseng memeluk Shouichi sampai baju pemuda berambut merah itu basah (dan ia baru mandi sebelum Byakuran tadi, astaga!), dan lainnya.

"Selesai, Byakuran-_san_," ucap Shouichi setelah ia merasa Byakuran sudah bersih (setelah setengah jam, akhirnya!). Sesudah ini, ia mencatat dalam otaknya―tidak akan mau lagi kalau Byakuran memintanya untuk memandikan pemuda berambut salju itu.

Shouichi memberikan handuk pada Byakuran, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi duluan. Kamar mandi mereka memang langsung menyambung dengan kamar tidur. Jadi, begitu keluar kamar mandi, Shouichi segera mengganti bajunya yang tadi basah saat Byakuran dengan sengajanya (pasti sengaja!) memeluknya.

Selesai berganti baju, tiba-tiba saja, Shouichi merasakan kehangatan di belakang tubuhnya. Sekali lirik ke pinggangnya dan menemukan ada lengan yang melingkar di situ saja Shouichi sudah tahu, apa yang tengah terjadi; Byakuran memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa lagi, Byakuran-_san_?" Meski berkata dengan nada malas begitu, Shouichi tahu, dirinya tidak menolak perlakuan dari Byakuran itu.

"Sudah selesai bersiap, 'kan? Aku mau mengajak Shou-_chan_ makan malam~" bisik Byakuran di telinga Shouichi. Yang dibisiki langsung dihiasi rona merah dan membuat yang membisiki tertawa khas.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, segera saja Byakuran menggandeng tangan Shouichi―yang bingung, betapa cepatnya Byakuran memakai pakaiannya. Menuruni tangga, Byakuran masih menggandeng tangan Shouichi dan keluar dari rumah. Dalam perjalanan, Shouichi terus memandang ke kiri dan kanan jalan; mengagumi indahnya kota Venesia di malam hari.

Ngomong-ngomong Venesia, kedua mahasiswa ini sedang dalam liburan semester mereka, yang langsung dimanfaatkan Byakuran untuk mengajak Shouichi ke Italia―tepatnya ke Venesia. Selama di Venesia, mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah―milik Byakuran, tentunya. Pertanyaan yang pernah muncul di benak Shouichi, adalah dari mana Byakuran mempunyai uang untuk semua itu, mengingat ia masih mahasiswa sama seperti Shouichi―tapi tidak pernah ia utarakan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah restoran yang tepat berada di depan sungai Grand Canal. Restoran tersebut memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah yang mereka tempati selama liburan, sehingga berjalan kaki pun sampai.

Memasuki restoran itu, Byakuran masih menggandeng tangan Shouichi. Beberapa orang mulai nampak memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu. Agak merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan dari orang-orang, Shouichi mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Byakuran, yang sepertinya gagal karena kalah kuat dengan Byakuran.

Byakuran memilih sebuah meja yang dekat jendela. Pemandangan sungai Grand Canal di malam hari dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari tempat duduk mereka. Melihat ini, Shouichi tersenyum―mencoba melupakan pandangan menusuk dari orang-orang pada mereka.

"Kenapa, Shou-_chan_? Kau nampak terganggu," ujar Byakuran tiba-tiba. Ia bertopang dagu menatap Shouichi―berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya memilih menu untuk mereka.

Menggeleng, senyum agak terpaksa pada Byakuran. "Tidak―"

"Shou-_chan_." Byakuran menatap Shouichi lurus. Ah, nada yang Shouichi tidak suka dengar dari Byakuran. Nada yang terkesan … _memaksa_ dan harus _**dituruti**_.

"Aku … hanya agak terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang di sini pada kita. Itu saja, Byakuran-san," ujar Shouichi jujur. Mendengar ini, Byakuran diam sejenak. Diam yang entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan yang … tidak enak bagi Shouichi.

Kemudian, Byakuran tersenyum. Bukan senyum khas pemuda itu. Bukan senyum menggoda pemuda itu pada Shouichi. Bukan semua itu. Sebuah senyum yang _berbeda_.

Setelah itu, senyum aneh tersebut berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa yang tidak kalah aneh dan tidak kalah berbedanya dari tawa Byakuran yang biasa.

"Begitukah?" Saat mengatakan ini, Byakuran tidak menatap Shouichi. Ia segera memberikan pesanannya pada pelayan restoran tersebut.

Selama menunggu pesanan, tidak ada di antara keduanya yang berbicara. Shouichi sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar restoran melalui jendela dan Byakuran sibuk dengan pikirannya entah apa itu. Tidak biasa memang bagi Shouichi. Biasanya, Byakuran akan mengajaknya membicarakan apa saja topik yang ada.

Begitu pesanan datang, mereka pun makan dengan diam. Biasanya kalau makan bersama Byakuran, pemuda berambut salju itu akan mengajak Shouichi bicara, walau selalu diceramahi oleh Shouichi (nanti Byakuran-_san_ bisa tersedak, tidak sopan makan sambil berbicara, dan lainnya) dan berakhir dengan tawa Byakuran (Shou-_chan_ terlalu serius, Shou-_chan_ terlalu serius, Shou-_chan _terlalu serius).

Sampai selesai makan, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua pemuda tersebut. Selesai membayar makanan mereka, Byakuran baru membuka mulutnya.

"Shou-_chan_~"

"Ya, Byakuran-_san_?" Shouichi menatap iris violet Byakuran. Iris yang warnanya unik bagi Shouichi, iris yang membuat Shouichi serasa terhisap ke dalamnya, iris yang tampak begitu berbeda saat ini.

"Kau terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang pada kita?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang diajak bicara itu bohong, kalau ia bilang ia tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba begitu. Tidak menjawab, Shouichi hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia jadi teringat lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang pada mereka.

"Nanti, kita bisa makan berdua saja. Tanpa orang-orang yang membuat Shou-_chan_ terganggu. Di sebuah tempat yang sangat sempurna~" ujar Byakuran dengan tawanya. Kalau orang lain mendengar tawa ini, pasti menganggap tawa tersebut adalah tawa khas Byakuran yang biasa. Tapi bagi Shouichi yang sudah hampir empat tahun ini menjadi sahabat Byakuran, tawa itu terasa begitu berbeda.

Tawa khas yang dipalsukan. Tawa ganjil.

Tawa … _**mengerikan**_.

Setelah itu, mereka pulang kembali ke rumah. Semuanya berjalan biasa. Mereka kembali ke universitas mereka keesokan harinya.

Semuanya berjalan biasa.

Biasa.

_Sangat biasa_―

.

.

.

―sampai ingatan Irie Shouichi kembali. Ingatan yang dikubur dalam-dalam dan menurut perhitungan, akan kembali lima tahun setelah pertama dihapus.

Hal itu terjadi tiga hari sebelum kelulusan Irie Shouichi. Hari yang sama dengan kelulusan Byakuran Gesso.

Keesokan harinya, Byakuran menghilang.

Shouichi tidak tahu tujuan kepergian sahabat dekatnya selama empat tahun masa-masa kuliahnya tersebut. Byakuran Gesso hilang begitu saja. Bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Tapi Shouichi sudah tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan untuk mencari Byakuran. Baginya―yang ingatannya telah kembali―sekarang, ia harus segera menemukan cara untuk mencegah Byakuran menjadi diktator penguasa seluruh dunia paralel, sesuai apa yang ada di ingatannya.

Ya, ia harus menemukan cara tersebut.

Karena bagaimana pun, yang membangkitkan kekuatan mengerikan Byakuran Gesso untuk melihat ke dunia paralel lain, adalah ia.

Adalah Irie Shouichi.

* * *

Dua tahun sudah Byakuran menghilang.

Selama dua tahun tanpa tanda-tanda Byakuran Gesso pernah hidup di dunia ini, Shouichi jadi menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Menganggap Byakuran mungkin telah membangun keluarga sendiri, pergi jauh, dan mencoba melupakan Shouichi―walau ia merasakan ada yang tidak enak di sudut hatinya kalau mengingat kemungkinan ini.

Namun ia mengabaikannya.

Selama dua tahun itu, Shouichi bekerja di sebuah perusahaan teknologi di Italia, yang mana menjadikan Shouichi sebagai kepala tim _researcher_ tertinggi mereka. Di perusahaan inilah, Shouichi menghabiskan waktunya di laboratorium mereka untuk membuat sebuah alat yang amat mustahil untuk diciptakan.

Sebuah mesin waktu. Portal menuju ke waktu-waktu yang tidak dapat terlintas di akal manusia biasa.

Tidak terpikir sama sekali bagi Shouichi―yang tengah tenggelam dalam obsesi penelitiannya―mengenai ingatannya yang telah kembali dan menganggap di dunia ini, Byakuran tidak akan menjadi diktator penguasa dunia.

… Lalu semua itu terbukti salah.

Dua tahun setelah kepergian Byakuran Gesso, ia kembali.

Byakuran tidak kembali sendirian. Ia kembali disertai dengan sebuah keluarga mafia kecil, Gesso Famiglia. Sebuah keluarga yang tidak diperhitungkan pada awalnya, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin besar.

Dalam waktu setahun, Gesso Famiglia sudah menjadi keluarga mafia yang ditakuti oleh pemerintahan dunia. Tidak lama setelah reputasi mengerikan keluarga itu, Gesso Famiglia berganti nama menjadi Millefiore Famiglia.

Semua informasi itu didapat Shouichi dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, temannya semasa SMP yang sekarag menjadi bos kesepuluh Vongola Famiglia, sekaligus yang sekarang dijuluki sebagai keluarga mafia terkuat di seluruh Italia―julukan yang sekarang dipertanyakan, karena semakin besarnya pengaruh Millefiore Famiglia.

Dari informasi Tsunayoshi pula, Shouichi tahu, bahwa pemimpin Millefiore adalah seorang pemuda berambut salju dengan iris ungu.

Ya, _Byakuran Gesso_.

Saat mengetahui hal ini, Shouichi terkejut setengah mati. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Byakuran menghilang begitu saja tiga tahun lalu. Seharusnya ia mencarinya, astaga!

Seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengabaikan ingatannya itu. Dari hasil penelitiannya, ia mengetahui bahwa hanya di dunia inilah, Byakuran belum menjadi diktator penguasa dunia. Bahwa di dunia inilah, satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Byakuran dari ambisinya itu.

Dengan rasa bersalah tersebut, Shouichi mengajukan diri pada Vongola, untuk menyusup ke Millefiore.

Yang ternyata, kedatangannya disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh Byakuran Gesso, seseorang yang dulu menjadi sahabat dekatnya, sekaligus orang yang menemaninya selama empat tahun hidupnya. Byakuran yang membuat masa-masa kuliahnya menjadi masa-masa paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Shou-_chan_~"

Helaan napas, Shouichi menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Ia memutar kursinya untuk menatap Byakuran, orang yang sekarang menjadi atasannya di Millefiore.

"Ya, Byakuran-_san_?"

Byakuran tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendekat pada Shouichi, dekatdekatdekat―

"Aku lapar. Shou-_chan_ lapar tidak?" Byakuran menatap lurus Shouichi yang pipinya merona merah. Rasanya, perut pemuda beriris hijau itu bergolak dengan begitu tidak enaknya sekarang. Wajah mereka dekat sekali sekarang!

"Lumayan lapar. Tapi aku harus mengerjakan laporanku―"

"Tapi aku lapar, Shou-_chan_~" potong Byakuran dengan nada merajuk yang memaksa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Shouichi mendengar nada demikian dari Byakuran, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit di perutnya muncul tiap nada ini dipakai oleh Byakuran.

"Iya, iya, Byakuran-_san_. Ayo kita cari makan," jawab Shouichi akhirnya. Mendengar jawaban ini, wajah Byakuran berubah senang.

"Cepat bersiap, ya, Shou-_chan_. Aku tunggu di luar~" Dengan itu, Byakuran keluar, meninggalkan Shouichi yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Meski sekarang Shouichi tahu bahwa Byakuran adalah musuh yang harus dikalahkannya, tetap saja memori semasa kuliahnya dulu kembali terlintas. Teringat saat ia dulu diajak makan malam di Venezia.

Segera saja Shouichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan yang terus terlintas itu dari kepalanya sekarang. Ia harus segera bersiap, sebab ia tahu, Byakuran bukan orang yang suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan menemukan Byakuran yang bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu ruangannya. Melihat Shouichi keluar, Byakuran langsung tersenyum khas dan menggandeng pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ayo, Shou-_chan_~"

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga jam perjalanan, barulah mereka sampai di suatu restoran. Shouichi sampai bingung, restoran di dekat lokasi _headquarters_ Millefiore itu tidak sedikit, tapi kenapa Byakuran sampai mau pergi sejauh ini.

Shouichi mulai mengerti, ketika mereka memasuki daerah yang ia kenal ini. Ia tahu daerah ini. Ini di Venesia, di daerah sungai Grand Canal. Sebuah restoran yang sama yang pernah ia kunjungi dengan Byakuran di masa-masa kuliahnya dulu.

Byakuran ingin mengenang masa-masa kuliah mereka dahulu? Atau apa? Entahlah, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Shouichi sekarang―yang mana menurutnya, kemungkinan kebenaran perkiraan tersebut hanya sekian persen.

Masuk ke restoran itu, Shouichi jadi teringat dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ditujukan pada mereka dahulu. Kali ini, Shouichi tidak melihat tatapan macam itu lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa lihat, kalau restoran itu sepi sekali? Padahal ini sudah malam dan seingatnya, bertahun-tahun lalu tempat ini begitu ramai.

Melihat kebingungan Shouichi itu, Byakuran bertanya, "Kenapa, Shou-_chan_? Ada yang salah?"

Shouichi menggeleng. "Aneh saja. Bertahun-tahun lalu kita ke sini, tempat ini 'kan begitu ramai."

Byakuran tertawa saat memilih menu untuknya dan Shouichi. Tawa khas biasa, sekaligus tidak biasa bagi Shouichi. Otak Shouichi segera bekerja cepat untuk menganalisa keadaan yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Dulu 'kan Shou-_chan_ bilang kalau Shou-_chan_ terganggu dengan tatapan orang-orang pada Shou-_chan_ dulu," ujar Byakuran sambil menyerahkan pesanan pada seorang pelayan di sana. Pelayan tersebut nampak bergetar saat melihat Byakuran―yang tentunya berusaha pelayan itu tutupi. Shouichi melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Perutnya sakit sekali dan kepalanya pusing. Kalau analisanya benar….

"Aku … tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, Byakuran-_san_," ucap Shouichi sambil menatap ke meja mereka; menghindari tatapan Byakuran.

Byakuran tertawa lagi. Menggunakan jemarinya, ia mengangkat dagu Shouichi, membuat pemuda beriris zamrud itu menatapnya.

"Tapi waktu itu Shou-_chan_ mengangguk, loh. Aku ingat sekali~"

Senyum. Senyum mengerikan itu lagi. Saat itu juga, mata Shouichi melebar. Menyadari satu hal.

"Dan aku menjanjikan Shou-_chan_ sebuah tempat yang sempurna. Tempat sempurna di mana tidak ada orang yang mengganggu Shou-_chan_. Aku berhasil, 'kan? Aku malah mendapatkan dunia yang sempurna~"

Shouichi diam. Dengan keterkejutannya dan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Byakuran.

Diam yang lama di antara keduanya. Keheningan dipecah oleh Shouichi kemudian.

"Jadi … Byakuran-_san_―"

"Ya~ Menguasai dunia paralel dan menciptakan dunia yang sempurna bagiku dan Shou-_chan_. Bahkan yang membangkitkan kekuatanku adalah Shou-_chan_. Semuanya kulakukan untuk Shou-_chan_~"

Shouichi menggeleng. Menggeleng, menggeleng, menggeleng―gelenggelenggelengkan kepala. Tidak percaya akan fakta yang dihadapinya.

Ia tahu, ia yang membangkitkan kekuatan mengerikan Byakuran. Ia tahu, sungguh tahu, astaga.

Yang ia tidak tahu, ternyata Irie Shouichi juga yang membuat Byakuran terobsesi untuk menguasai seluruh dunia paralel dan menjadi diktator penakluk dunia. Karena satu makan malam di Italia, di Venesia, di depan sungai Grand Canal, di restoran ini.

Perut Shouichi sakit, kepalanya pening, sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati.

Mungkin memang lebih baik ia mati. Lebih baik Irie Shouichi mati dan tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Dengan ketiadaan eksistensinya di dunia ini, Byakuran tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Obsesi Byakuran untuk menguasai dunia demi menciptakan dunia yang sempurna baginya tidak akan pernah tercipta. Kekuatan mengerikan Byakuran untuk melihat ke dunia paralel lain tidak akan pernah bangkit.

Lebih baik Irie Shouichi mati.

Setelah menyadari satu fakta obsesi Byakuran itu, ia ingin mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Ini dunia sempurna untuk Shou-_chan_. Dunia yang sempurna bagiku~"

Ya, _ya_, _**ya**_.

Mungkin memang lebih baik Irie Shouichi mati.

Karena dari awal, sejak ia dilahirkan, ia telah terjebak. Terjebak dan terkait dengan takdir menciptakan kehancuran dunia, melalui ikatannya bersama Byakuran Gesso.

Irie Shouichi terjebak.

Terjebak dalam dunia sempurna milik Byakuran Gesso.

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**[** "_If only that guy didn't exist, Byakuran wouldn't be like this._" —Gokudera Hayato; _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 137: __**The World, 10 Years Later **_**]**

* * *

**a/n: **sebuah fanfiksi yang didedikasikan untuk **Han Mond Jae**. terima kasih untuk segala kebahagiaan dan tangisan yang kamu berikan kepadaku sejak bulan mei 2012 lalu, dengan menjadi partner _roleplay_-ku. _ti amo_, han. _ti amo_, byakuran-_san_. :")

.

_well_, **review**?

* * *

•••

―_and yet, __**Byakuran Gesso'**__s mad obsession to make his perfect world was created by __**Irie Shouichi**__._


End file.
